1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to firefighting and damage control activities and, more particularly, is concerned with an electrical power supply arrangement incorporating an air pressure driven turbine-generator assembly which provides a self-contained non-battery electrical power source for supplying electrical power to a breathing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Successful evolution of firefighting and damage control techniques and devices are paramount to the safety and survivability of naval vessels. In order to facilitate firefighting and damage control activities, active breathing protection is often required. Active breathing protection is provided, for instance, through the use of a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA). Because of the high ambient temperatures associated with shipboard firefighting, the SCBA often provides breathing air at excessive temperatures which must be reduced before the breathing air is inhaled by the firefighter.
One method of cooling the breathing air as provided heretofore in the SCBA is by the use of a cooling device containing thermoelectric chips (TEC) which requires the availability of an electrical power source for its operation. Electrical power is needed to drive the TEC of the cooling device to cause transfer of heat from one region of the cooling device through which the breathing air is routed to another region. However, the availability of an electrical power source poses a major problem onboard naval vessels. Use of batteries is not desired due to the associated logistics concerns.
Consequently, for the above reason, a need exists for a small non-battery electrical power source to use in breathing apparatuses, particularly for onboard naval vessels but also for other firefighting applications as well.